The present invention relates to a hydro-electric power plant system for maximizing the use of water currents incident upon a set or series of sets of wheels connected to an electric current generating system. In addition, the invention also includes a novel water diversion system for additional maximization of the pressure of water generated by a flowing body, having an adjustable feature to maximize the effects of the water pressure delivered to the power plant to compensate for pressure irregularities, thus compensating for fluctuations in the water pressure contained in the system at all times.
With the increased costs of electrical power generation from fossil fuels and the desire to generate energy without increasing pollution, it has become more important to find ways to generate electricity that use existing natural resources. This enhances the ability to add power sources in an economical fashion and to permit new avenues of supply to an increasing population without further burdening the environment. One source of interest is the use of tidal or coastal waterways and, secondarily, in marginally flowing streams.
This invention, therefore, addresses the ability to harness the energy incumbent in flowing water, either in a naturally flowing stream or in a tidal ebb and flow system or a combination of both systems. This is achieved by way of a unique arrangement of water responsive wheel systems solely, or in combination with water channeling devices which enhance the pressure generated by the moving water. With this system, it is now possible to generate electricity from bodies of water heretofore not harnessable.
In the past, most of the hydro-electric power generation has been confined to waterfalls and dammed streams. These systems are highly successful because of the huge amount of pressure generated by the water in those locations, and the readily available ability to turn the turbines necessary to generate electricity. Of secondary interest had always been the ability to effectively harness the energy contained in slower moving river or tidal systems with less inherent pressure for driving the generation equipment.
Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,292, is an example of such a system. Here a series of water wheels in both tandem and in sequence with respect to the water flow is used, each being off-set with respect to each other so as to not interfere with the pressure exerted on any of the wheels in the device. Buoyancy is controlled in this system so that changes in water level can be compensated for, thus allowing the wheels effectiveness to be maintained even during changing conditions. In addition, the wheels are capable of being reversed to accommodate back-flow energy generation when the water direction is reversed. This system is limited by the use of a single type of wheel and no discussion of water flow enhancement techniques is disclosed.
Rebman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,454 is an analogous system to the Reynolds disclosure. Here the wheels are connected to a pontoon platform which in turn allows for changes in environmental conditions, depth conditions and the ability to select the number of wheels in use by the insertion of additional modules. In addition, the individual wheels are height adjustable within the modules to allow for further manipulation of the system to derive the maximum from the water flow conditions. Here, too, the system is based on a single type of wheel and the adjustments are made to the system with respect to the water flow instead of making adjustments to the water flow characteristics.
Rydz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,377 is another example of a multi-wheel, single type of wheel system attached to a floating support. This reference is more concerned with the shape of the blades in the wheel assembly than the types of wheels or in water pressure control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,283 to Storer, Sr. also discloses a multi-wheel system but also contains a water channeling feature in a spillway that diverts the water to the wheels. Again, the wheels are in series along the longitudinal axis with respect to the direction of the water flow, but here again, each wheel is of the same construction. The spillway here only serves to direct the flow of the water to the wheel arrangement and does not enhance the flow or pressure properties of the fluid stream.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,463, to Agostino, the water is channeled through a spillway but again the water wheels are the same construction and the Agostino spillway is serpentine in design for the purpose of reusing the water along its extent to drive the wheels. A pump, 19, is described as being present at the beginning of the waterway, but there is no description of that pump being used to increase the head pressure of the water entering the spillway. Thus, the characteristics of the water pressure are not altered in the Agostino system, just the water direction.
Jost, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,808 describes another system containing a pump mechanism; however, this system uses the water wheel structures to drive the pumps, using the pressure thus formed by the pumps to drive the generators.
Simoni, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,174, uses the water in a canal to drive his water or paddle wheel device, but no mention is made of altering flow characteristics to enhance pressure. In addition, all of Simoni's wheels are identical.
Both Chappell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,041 and Tharp, U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,114, are systems for use in open water and utilize positioning systems or compensating systems for directional control to optimize the amount of water incident upon the wheel structures. This concept is directly opposite to one in which the water is channeled to increase pressure on stationary wheels. Similar to these references is Voves, U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,579.
Fluid modification is also described in the prior art. References directed to this concept include Aucoin, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,990, Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,006, King, U.S. Pat. No. 194,826, Lebost, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,270 and 4,295,783, and Cate, U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,994. Of all of these references, Cate does modify the direction of the water prior to contact with the water wheels, but does so to allow for the wheels to be rotated at a 90° angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the water flow direction.
As described above, although it is known in the prior art to use systems of pluralities of wheels to generate power, pluralities of types of wheels in one system is not known and the modification of the water directional source to enhance pressure in the intermediate portions of the system is also not known.